joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Larry Winwood
|-|Base= |-|Ascended Greenstar= Summary Larry Winwood (Aka Greenstar) is a character of Realm of The Role made by Larry Winwood himself. He's both a OC and a user on the internet, he also has friends on the internet. He has a plot was: Since, he was originally a young boy who lives on a planet which is split in many different time zones such as prehistoric, futuristic, current, and more. Where Sub lived was an ancient time in a ancient village. At the age of 5 he visited his first martial arts tournament for his birthday and fell in love with female martial arts, he trained in martial arts until he was 15. He won many tournaments and saved his village from bandits many times. As an award for all his courage, he was summoned to his village's temple where he spoke to the god of lighting, he was soon granted supernatural abilities with a side effect of green hair. While this made his job to stop bandits easier, more bandits came to try to take his power, so to protect his village, he left and now travels the universe, protecting anyone in need. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 4-A, goes up to Low 2-C | 2-A Name: Larry Winwood, Greenstar Age: In his teens | 53 Gender: Male Origin: Realm of The Role Classification: Human | Human/Sayian Hybrid, Animator Powers and Abilities: Human Physiology | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Human, Alien and Hybrid Physiology, User Physiology, Animation, Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery, Acrobatics, Electrokinetic Combat, Homing Attack, Flight, Immortality (Types 3 and 4), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Teleportation, Telekinesis, Plot Manipulation, User Manipulation, Profile Manipulation, Profile Creation, Afterimage Creation, Enhanced Senses (Can locate others by reading their ki.), Weather Manipulation (Can currently changed the law of weathers.), Rage Power (Can went rage when taking damaged to be low.), 4th Wall Awareness, Reality Warping, Dimensional Travel (With Dimensional Button.), Pressure Point Strikes, Transformation (Transform into Ascended Greenstar.), Power Mimicry (Can steal others technique.), Electricity Manipulation and Generation, Chi Manipulation (With Kamehama.), Energy Manipulation and Generation, Energy Projection, Aura, Power Nullification, Statistics Amplification (Can increased his stats when taking damaged.), Energy Amplification (Can increased one energy.) | All previous abilities, Light Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Illusion Creation (Can create illusory duplicates out of his ki to mislead opponents.), Existence Erasure Attack Potency: Average Human Level | Multi-Solar System Level (Claimed to shake the entire universes with ease.), goes up to Universal+ Level (Stated to break the MMD dimension.) | Multiverse+ Level (Claimed to be the strongest character who said to be limitless. Can easily shattering the beyond space-time speed.) Speed: ' Average Human' | MFTL+ (Considered to be fastest character in the universe.) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Average Human | Unknown Striking Strength: Average Human Class | Multi-Solar System Level, goes up to Universal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: Average Human Level | Multi-Solar System Level, goes up to Universal+ Level | Multiverse+ Level Stamina: Average | Very High | Limitless Range: Standard melee range | Same as before, Extended melee range with his staff, ten of meters with projectiles, Varies from Planetary to Universal with ki blast and attacks, Low Multiversal with Dimensional Button Standard Equipment: His Phone and Laptop. | a Staff and Dimensional Button. Intelligence: Above Average (Was very good skills from create sprite animations, has been good learned from practice on education. Also he has good combat experiences, and has knowledge of combat moves.) Weaknesses: None Notable. | Is incredibly arrogant, and cannot breathe in the vacuum of space. Key: IRL | Base (ROTR) | Ascended Greenstar Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Aliens Category:Hybrids Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:Realm of The Role Category:Teenagers Category:Animators Category:Staff Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Plot Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weather Users Category:Rage Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Transformation Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Light Users Category:Time Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Adults Category:Original Character Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dimensional Travel Users